


Memoirs of the LA County PTA

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bernice is stressed, F/M, Maze and Lucifer do not make good impressions, Parent-teacher Association, PromptSmiles, everyone loves Trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: The head of the PTA reflects on the impressions left by Trixie's new stepparentsBased on the prompt :I feel like it could be cool to see what the parents at Trixie’s school think of Maze and Lucifer from @stormbornrobin
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Trixie Espinoza, Dan Espinoza/Mazikeen, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Memoirs of the LA County PTA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammiwayward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/gifts), [NotOneLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOneLine/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [Pruflas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruflas/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts).



Mrs. Bernice Edwards had met a lot of strange parents during her tenure as the head of the parent-teacher association.

None had been more strange than the parents of one Beatrice Espinoza.

She was a normal child for the most part, witty and creative. Her mother and father were both police officers, and despite being divorced, seemed like they were providing stable co-parenting.

Then HE came along.

She'd first seen Lucifer Morningstar when he'd attempted to smoke in the school hallway. Luckily, he was stopped before she had to intervene, but then he leaned down and said something to another child that had gotten into an altercation with the Espinoza girl. That child and her family fled the district not long after.

Later on, he'd introduced himself as Ms. Decker's partner at the LAPD( Bernice seriously questioned the standards in which the police force was hiring these days). He would often pick the girl up from school in that flashy convertible of his, pulling in and out of the pickup lane at far too much speed. 

After about a year, the other one showed up.

Mazikeen Smith, certified bounty hunter and suspected psychopath, became a roommate to Trixie's mother and the child's frequent babysitter. The teacher supervising pick-ups nearly had a coronary when Ms. Smith picked the child up on an honest-to-God motorcycle!

Bernice had hoped that the interactions with these two weirdos would be kept to a minimum. 

But then the relationships between everyone changed.

Lucifer Morningstarbecame Chloe Decker's partner in every sense of the word, first as her boyfriend, then as her husband. She'd never forget the first parent-teacher conference they went to where the man constantly complained that "this pathetic excuse of an urchin jail is stifling our little Beatrice".

As if dealing with him on a permanent basis wasn't bad enough, Trixie's father, Dan, started dating the bounty hunter! 

It was a mess having them attend a parent's night. School security had to confiscate Ms. Smith's knives so she'd stop threatening the other mom's shouting "he's my douche, Bitches!".

Bernice had hoped they'd at least alternate who would attend which meetings.

Apparently, that was one hope too many.

Mr. Morningstar (who apparently has more money than God...pun intended) bought a huge mansion and they all moved in together.

She wondered if living together was all they were doing....but that's a can of worms best not opened at an elementary school.

After all of this, Bernice Edwards had come to a conclusion.

Beatrice Espinoza was a bright and lovely child.....but her parents are fucking wacko.

She wonders if there's a PTA in Canada.


End file.
